Or forever hold you're piece
by beholdthestars
Summary: Rose confessess all her love to Scorpius. On his wedding day.  Rose/Scorpius


Yeah another song fic to Taylor Swift's speak now, all rights go to Taylor Swift and JK Rowling.

I made my way to the back of the church, feeling self-conscious. A feeling of anticipation washes over me. He has to know how im feeling, it's now or forever holding my piece, and I don't think my heart could take that.

Her family's sat up front, being the regal ones of course. With her Mother and father, and many brothers and sisters, his family is shoved behind. He shouldn't be marrying the woman, he should be marrying me. When he told me he was getting married it broke my heart. He told me he loved me, not her, so why is he marrying her?

I flip the lock of auburn hair back over my shoulder and straighten out the pink off the shoulder dress im wearing. I feel dirty in this place, everybody's above me, or so im told. Im a Blood Traitor. Everybody here is pure bloods, I feel like I don't belong here. He doesn't belong here. He perfect in an imperfect world. She isn't right for him.

The wedding march begins and I feel my heart start to beat faster. I stand, just like everybody else, yet im the one unnoticed.

She walks down the aisle, looking perfect as always. Her mahogany hair is twisted into a neat chignon, she's pretty, her eyes are a startling blue, and her face is splattered with freckles. I can see why he chose her. Her dress is full out princess meringue. It's a lace corset in the front with ruffles falling from her waist. She defiantly looks like a princess. Tacky and fake. The clacking of her Christian Louboutins are the only thing that can be heard. She's not smiling and neither is he, they should be happy, not sad, after all it's supposed to be the best day of your life right?

He's beautiful and he looks so unhappy it breaks my heart. He's normally so flamboyant, happy, being the life and soul of a party, but to see him like this, it's not right. His blonde hair is slicked back; his eyes are pale and hostile. Like he's unhappy to be getting married. He looks so smart in his tux and his blue Lillie in his buttonhole. Why can't he be mine?

She's reached the aisle now and my mind blanks out, back to the moment he tells me he's getting married.

_We're laid flat on our backs, looking at the sky and the clouds passing by. He turns to me, his features etched with concern. I don't understand why? "Rosie, I have to tell you something" I never let anyone call me Rosie, just him. I turn to him; his silver eyes are staring at me. "What is it Scorp?" He entwines his fingers with my hair. "Im getting married" I look at him before sitting up. He follows me and sits up too. "What?" _

_I choke up, my brain fogs up with a cloudy haze and I forget how to breathe for a minute. The whole world comes crashing down on me, and I realise my heart just broke. A tear slips out of my eye and lands in my lap. "Im sorry" he tells me. Sorry? Sorry for what? Breaking my heart? "What?" He turns my face so im forced to look at him. The tears fall from my eyes. Im so ashamed of letting him see me like this. _

"_Rosie, don't cry" This makes it worse. I feel my heart shatter and the tears in my eyes well up even more. He pulls me into his arms and I feel my pain slip away. He stays like this, just holding me. For a while it's silent until he says "Rosie don't be sad, im always gonna be here for you, I love you remember that" I look at him. "You're getting married, you can't love me" He smirks, I want to punch him, only he can see this as funny_

"_Rose I love you okay? Don't let anybody tell you otherwise" I don't say anything just marvel in pure bliss. I feel him place a kiss on my forehead, and I can't help but feel that this is meant to be._

"If anybody has any reason as to believe that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold you're piece" I snap my head up, everybody's silent, this is where I come in.

I swallow hard before standing up and saying "I do" The whole church turn and look at me; I feel my knees go weak at the sight of him looking at me.

"Im sorry, to interrupt, but I need to say this" I look at my hands, feeling a thousand eyes on you sort of makes you feel uncomfortable. My hands are shaking, and my throat is dry, it's now or never.

"You can't marry her" I state. She drops her bouquet to the side and stares at me, she's always hated me. "And why can't he Weasely?" I flinch at the way she uses my name. "Because, I love you" Marcy snorts. "You love my fiancée?" She points her bony finger at me. I nod.

"Don't make me laugh, you're pathetic Weasely, just leave, and don't make a bigger embarrassment of yourself than you already have." I feel tears in my eyes and I look at him. "I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, no matter what anybody thinks of me , I love you , always have always will , I need you to know now because I believe you're making the biggest mistake of your life" I felt that my tears hand ran down my cheeks and was dripping off my chin. I wiped my hand over my cheek to get rid of the tears. "I just needed you to know"

I grab my shawl and leave out of the church door. Not wanting him to see my heart break when he tells me he's chosen her, again. I look at my hands and see that their shaking. Maybe it's just not meant to be?

I sighed before settling down on a bench looking out towards the graveyard. That's how I felt. Dead. Like nothing in the world mattered more than to be with him. I ran my fingers through my hair and opened the clasp on my pink beaded clutch. I searched for some cigarettes (a very addictive muggle item) before popping one into my mouth. I lit it up and took a long drag letting it calm me.

Maybe I was destined for this? For my whole life to go down the pan and never be in love. Maybe he was happy the way it was? Maybe he didn't want me? I felt a breeze pick up and I wrapped my shawl tighter around me. Then the rain began.

It was cold and felt good against my skin. I leaned up towards the sky and closed my eyes breathing in a sigh of relief. The rain drops wash away my pain and I feel stronger. But then it depletes again and I feel like and empty shell again. He was beautiful and he deserves to be happy.

I sigh before running a hand through my sopping hair. It was straight but I can already see the kinks appearing. I grab my clutch and look around. Everybody is still in the church. I sniff before turning and apparating on the spot.

I open my door, place my soaking wet shawl on the radiator, and slip my heels off. I walk into the kitchen and flip the switch to the coffee maker. I trudge into the bathroom and slip the wet garment off my body. I wrap a towel around me and go and get a coffee. I silently sit on the chair and sip away at the espresso. Maybe I was happy this way? Maybe life had better things planned for me?

I drained the contents of the cup before placing it in the sink; there was a knock at the door. I ran a hand through my now curly hair and pulled the towel tighter around me before opening the door.

There still stood in his suit, was Scorpius. His hair was dripping; his white shirt had gone see through showing me his delicious chest. I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. I walked back inside knowing he would follow me. I felt a pair of eyes on me, then I realised that I was only in a towel. I turned to him. "Im just gonna get dressed" His eyebrows shot up and he roughly grabbed my hips pulling me instantly closer to him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" he whispered in my ear. I felt my body react and pull him closer. "I don't understand scorp, you, you're supposed to be married" I mumbled into his chest. He pressed light butterfly kisses on my forehead. "Well im not baby" That was all I needed. He pulled my thigh over his hip and I felt the bulge in his pants.

"Scorpius, I love you" He looked at me, intense passion burning in his silver eyes. "I love you too"

****

**What do you think? My fist fanfic about Rose and Scorpius **

**Lots of** _{love_} **Angie xoxo**


End file.
